


Daddy's Princess

by Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Fem Tyler, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rebel Josh, Rich Tyler, Sassy Tyler, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay/pseuds/Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay
Summary: Fem!Tyler and Punk!JoshThis is a smut one-shot for all of you!-COMPLETE-





	Daddy's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has smut so if don't read if you don't like smut :-)  
> This story is also published on my Wattpad account @Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay  
> -xoSammy

**Tyler's POV**

The silky lip-gloss smears perfectly over my plump pink lips as I finish my makeup. I look at the time on my phone and notice I am half an hour late. Oops. Those peasants can wait for the queen. I ruffle my hair and straighten out my skirt. I pull my thigh-highs up so they perfectly align and check my appearance once more before leaving my pink bathroom and walking into my big room, grabbing my black Versace bag and walking down the white marble stairs.

“Hey baby, are you late again?” my mother says as I walk into the kitchen to grab an apple.

Mother sits at the glass table with our family nail painter getting her nails done a soft blue.

“Yep. Half an hour.” I shrug as I grab a bright green apple and turn to see mother’s nails a horrid soft blue.

“That color is fucking disgusting. Paint them pink.” I say as mother laughs.

“Tyler honey, if it’s not pink, it’s disgusting to you. Go to school.” She smiles as I nod.

“Oath.” I turn to walk away before she tells me to wait.

“What?” I turn and look at my pink nails.

“Where’s my kiss goodbye?” She smirks.

I roll my eyes.

“Mother, how many times do I have to tell you? I have lip-gloss on and im not fucking it up just to kiss you. Now, I love you and goodbye.” I say as she smiles.

“Have a good day baby.” She says as I wave and begin walking away before she calls me back into the kitchen again.

“Oh my god mother what could you possibly want now?!” I say dramatically.

“Do you need the driver to take you to school?” She asks as I shake my head.

“You bought me a pink Lamborghini for a reason.” I say before turning and finally getting into the elevator.

I press the underground button as it takes me to our underground garage father insisted on us having in this mansion. I pull my keys out of my bag and unlock my car. Before I get in, I notice a handprint on the window.

“KELLIN!” I scream as I hear the elevator turn on and open to be met with a worried Kellin.

“Yes sir?” He says.

“Did you touch my window?” I ask and point to the handprint.

“No sir.” He says.

“Clean it. Hurry up too, im now an hour late for school.” I spit as he pulls a rag out of his pocket and cleans it.

I give a short thankyou before getting in and pressing the button to open the underground path to get out of this garage. I make my way down the streets of Columbus to school. Once I get there, I check my reflection in the mirror and add some more lip-gloss before stepping out of my car.

As I walk down the halls I notice second period starting. I walk towards the art room. I swing the door open.

“Im here bitches.” I say as I strut in towards my friends.

“A sorry for being late would be appreciated Mr. Joseph.” Mr. Weekes says as I roll my eyes and take a seat next to my friends.

“Sorry im late sir. It took longer to fuck your father than I expected.” I sass.

My friends laugh. My friend group is amazing. It consists of my best friend Gerard. He has red hair and cross dresses like me but isn’t as pretty as me. Brendon is the crazy fucker who fucks people for money. Ryan is the guy who secretly has a crush on Brendon. Frank is Gerard’s boyfriend and is very short.

“Mr. Joseph, don’t make me send you to the office.” The teacher warns as I let out a giggle.

“Aw, im sorry sir. Do you want me to fuck you too? Sloppy seconds is gross but if that’s what you want…” I say as I bite my lip.

Gerard hits my shoulder while laughing.

“Shut up bitch, you’re gonna get into trouble!” Gee laughs out.

“The only trouble I had was finding Mr. Weekes’ dad’s dick.” I say with extreme sass.

“To the principle right now.” Mr. Weekes says as I roll my eyes and get up.

“See you all at lunch.” I hug them and strut out of the room.

 

I wait in the office area for the principle to arrive. Oh well. If I get expelled or suspended Father will just sue the school. As I wait I notice the door open and a hot guy walk into the school. He has red hair and such an amazing face! Uh, I wanna fuck him already.

“Hey Hotstuff.” He smirks at me as my eyes widen.

He thinks im hot! Wait, of course he does; I am so fucking hot.

“Hi Newbie.” I smirk back.

“You’re the sassy hot cross dresser im guessing?” He says as I roll my eyes.

“Pretty much. You’re the rebel hot new kid yeah?” I say as he nods.

“I’ll see you around.” He says as I nod.

“Wait, what’s your name pretty-thing?” He adds as I blush.

God he is so hot!

“Tyler Joseph. What’s yours?” I say.

“Joshua Dun. Catch you later Tyjo.” He smirks and leaves down the hall.

I sit flustered for a second. That was by far, the hottest motherfucker I’ve ever seen!

 

I drive down the street and notice someone walking down the sidewalk. It’s Josh. I pull over next to him and roll the window down.

“Hey newbie, get in.” I say as he turns and smirks.

“So the hot crossdresser is a rich princess too.” He says as I roll my eyes.

“Just get in before I drive away.” I roll my window back up.

Josh walks around the car and hops in. As he gets in, I watch him run his fingers through his soft looking hair.

“You stare at me like you want a piece of my ass.” He laughs.

I nod.

“You see, I would…but im a bottom so id technically want you to have a piece of my ass.” I begin driving.

“Hmmm…im a top.” He says.

“Who’s house are we going to?” I ask as he raises an eyebrow.

“Who said we’re hanging out?” He smirks.

“Well I can drop you off at your house if you don’t want to.” I smile.

“Your house babe.” He says as I smirk.

_Babe_

As I drive I feel his eyes on the edge of my skirt. Now, if I wasn’t a slut, I would have told him to look away…buuuut, im the world’s biggest slut sooo…I may have grabbed his hand and placed it on my thigh.

“Uh…you’re a confident princess.” He nods as I smirk.

“Only for my daddy.” I tease him.

“Fuck, daddy kinks are hot.” He says as he squeezes my thigh softly.

“Well daddy, let’s just say im only a slut for you.” I tease again as his hand moves up my thigh.

My breath hitches as I feel his cold hand slide up my skirt. I try to focus on the road as he bites his lip and lifts my skirt to see my pink lace panties.

“God your perfect.” He whispers as I blush.

“Thanks.” I hum.

His hand rubs against my panties as I let a small moan slip out. I grip his hand and move it out of my lap.

“You can wait, can’t you daddy?” I say innocently as he groans.

“You’re the hottest princess I’ve ever seen baby.” He says as I smile and press the button on my keys to open the door so I can access the underground garage.

“Fuck, this mansion is yours?!” He says with wide eyes.

“Yep.” I say as I drive down into the garage and park.

“Who is that?” He asks as Kellin and Victor come over and open our doors.

“The butler and cleaner guy.” I shrug as I get out.

Josh gets out and follows me to the elevator.

“Holy fuck this is so extra.” He says as I laugh.

We get to the ground floor and step out to see the empty room.

“Mother?” I yell.

“Tyler dear, im in the library.” Mother says as I motion Josh to follow me down through the house and into the library.

“Woah…” Josh whispers.

“Mother, this is Josh.” I say as Josh waves to my mother.

“Nice to meet you Josh.” She says.

“We will be upstairs. No one is aloud up there until I say.” I demand as mother nods.

“You have lube and condoms baby?” She asks as I roll my eyes.

“Yes mother.” I say as I notice Josh looking uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong Josh? You feeling okay?” Mother asks.

Josh bites his lip and nods.

“Mother and I talk about sex all the time. She is fine with me being sexually active and apparently believes it’s and I quote, ‘healthy to be having sex often’ so don’t worry, she won’t walk in on us.” I say as Josh nods and I take him up the stairs and into my bedroom.

“Who said I was gonna fuck you Babyboy?” He smirks.

“Well…if you don’t want to…I guess I will just have to fuck myself then…” I tease as I slide my skinny hand down my skirt and moan exaggeratedly.

“Stop. Let me.” He says as I smirk.

He pulls me close and we begin making out. His soft lips move in sync with mine. His tongue licks along my bottom lip, wanting to enter my mouth. I part my lips and his tongue slips in and begins exploring every part of my mouth. I groan as he pulls me up onto his hips. My legs wrap around his hips as he deepens the kiss.

“Fuck me daddy.” I moan as we part the kiss to breathe.

Suddenly he throws me onto the bed and climbs onto me.

“Mmmm.” I hum as he grinds down on me.

“M’ gonna fuck you hard Babyboy.” He says as I nod.

He begins kiss me again. Slowly, his lips move down onto my neck, leaving bruises and bite marks as I become a withering mess.

“P-Please.” I softly plead.

“Where is the lube and condoms?” He asks.

“In that draw.” I point to the draw next to my bed.

He leans over and opens it. Once he has the stuff, he unzips his jeans and pushes them down to his ankles and gets ready then begins kissing me again. He pulls my panties off but keeps my other clothes on.

“M’ gonna prep you, okay?” He says as I nod.

He coats his fingers in lube before touching my entrance. I instantly moan as his hold finger rubs my hole.

“Uh.” I hiss in pain as he pushes one finger fully in without warning.

He begins moving it in and out, turning the pain to pleasure before adding another finger. Soon three fingers are fucking me as I moan loudly.

“Please J-Josh…f-fuck me!” I moan out as he quickly removes his fingers and lines himself up with my stretched hole.

He slowly pushes in, filling me up as I let out a loud moan. He leans down and plants a soft kiss on my cheek before burying his head in my neck and pounding into me. One of my hands scrunches up his shirt on his back while the other is locked in this hair.

“F-Fuck! Uh!” I moan loudly as he keeps pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in harshly.

“Fuck Tyler, s-so good.” He says.

Soon I feel a hot feeling deep in my stomach.

“I-If you keep pounding me d-daddy, I-Im gonna come.” I hold back a moan as he sit’s up and smirks at me as he grips my hips and begins thrusting into me fast and hard.

“Uh! Oh god! Fuck J-Josh-oh-uh-OH FUCK IM C-COMING!” I scream out as I come untouched onto my clothed stomach.

“Mmmm. Such a-a pretty baby.” He moans as he keeps pushing into me.

“J-Josh, come for me. Come for me daddy.” I say as I catch my breath.

Soon he lets a loud moan escape and comes hard inside me.

“Uh.” He collapses against me, still deep in me.

“Fuck that was the best fuck I’ve had.” I say as he nods.

“Same. Your amazing princess.” He says as my cheeks heat up.

“Fuck.” I mumble as he sits up and pulls out, throwing the used condom into the bin next to my bed.

“So Tyjo, we need to do that again some time.” He says as I smile and nod.

“If you keep fucking me that hard, I won’t be able to walk!” I laugh as he smirks.

“That’d be hot.” He says before laughing.

“You’re really pretty Babyboy.” Josh says as I blush.

“Oh stop.” I hide my face with my hands.

“No, I don’t normally say that to people but trust me, you’re stunning.” He says as I smile.

“Thanks Jish, you’re the hottest person I’ve seen honestly.” I reply.

“That’s good to know.” He laughs.

“Wanna have a shower?” I ask.

“Yep. Come on Babyboy.” He pulls me off the bed.

“This is happening again for sure.” He says.

“For sure.” I reply with a toothy grin.

Do I love him? I’ve only known him for not even a full day and I’ve already been fucked by him but…I think im in love…I guess we will see where life takes us.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this story! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading frens!  
> This story is also published on my Wattpad account @Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay  
> -xoSammy


End file.
